


Dirty Business

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: “Are we seriously doing this here!?”“What? Bondage in the office? I gotta fulfill some of my fantasies too you know.”Kanda growls at that. Although, a part of him is in need of further elaboration to what those fantasies are.





	Dirty Business

Kanda hates Lavi.

 

He hates him so fucking much; he is going to strangle him, impale him, _maim_ him, the very moment he ends his presentation and everyone leaves the room.

 

But he’ll do all those right after he straddles him on top of his desk and fucks himself until he’s satisfied.

 

\---

 

He was stupid for falling into his trap, really. Kanda had simply passed by his office room to drop off a large stack of documents for him to read through and to copy new files from Lavi’s desktop. Kanda had forced the redhead to start reading while he moved to his desk beside him, hunching down to sort out the various folders and whatnot into his hard drive. While copying different documents and scowling with disdain at Lavi’s disorganized file system, he had noticed how quiet the man beside him was ever since he had entered the room. Although Kanda had always demanded Lavi to shut up and be quiet on most occasions, if he had to be honest, it was quite unnerving when he really complied. Silence was only observed when he’s completely focused and immersed in his books and documents, or when Kanda was tired and in a terrible mood.

 

Surrendering to his curiosity may not have been the better choice, unfortunately for Kanda. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Lavi isn’t at all paying attention to the pile of papers he had set on his desk. There was a fist partially covering his mouth. He was biting his bottom lip while a frustrated and calculative expression dawned on his face, eye slightly hazed. Kanda knew that look all too well. He followed his line of sight and scoffed in annoyance.

 

“Quit looking at my ass, stupid rabbit.” Kanda kicked Lavi’s office chair sending the redhead to roll backwards, ass slipping off until he hits the ground. He releases a little groan of pain before he starts chuckling as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Didn’t have to be so violent, Yuu. ‘s your fault for strutting in and flaunting your ass in front of me.”

“Was not!” Kanda regrets opening his mouth because he sounded too defensive. Lavi slowly stood up from the ground and laced his arms around the Japanese man, hard chest resting on his back. While peering over the desktop screen in front, his fingers started fiddling with the top button of Kanda’s white fitted dress shirt.

 

“Seriously?” Kanda cannot believe the guy. But he wasn’t stopping him either.

“Well, you’re copying quite a shitload of files. Might as well make your wait productive _._ ”

Kanda rolled his eyes at his choice of words. His shirt was now completely unbuttoned and hanging at his sides while Lavi started feeling his hands over his lean torso, head resting on the crook of his neck and breathing into the spot that made him shiver.

“Can’t you wait ‘til we get home?”

“But I want you now, Yuu.” Lavi whines. “We got the whole room to ourselves anyway so we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us. Unless, of course, if that’s what turns you on then I don’t mind adjusting.”

Kanda feels him wink on his cheek.

“I promise I’ll be fast since I got a schedule anyway.”

He sighs and sneaks a hand behind him to grope Lavi’s front.

“How are you already this hard?”

Lavi’s breath hitches.

“‘ve been coming up with different scenarios of fucking you in my office, you see.”

Kanda’s eyebrow raises at that. His face flushes from his confession and their compromising position. _Seriously? Of all times?_ Kanda wants to knock himself unconscious on the desk because the room was getting a lot hotter especially with Lavi’s heat radiating around him.

 

Dammit. He’s turned on too. He nudges Lavi away and turns to face him, sits on his desk, grabs and pulls him between his legs by his necktie aggressively, and pushes their lips together for a heated and bruising kiss. Their tongues were sliding against each other, trying to taste every part of each other’s warm cavern as if they’ve been starved of each other for too long. Lavi’s necktie had slipped off and landed between them on the floor, and long lithe fingers had started to tangle themselves in his red locks, pulling his head back to expose the smooth column of his neck for him to ravish on. Lavi grunted at the sudden position of his neck and the lost contact of their lips, and when he realized what Kanda was planning to do, he pressed a hand on top of Kanda’s mouth before his lips could touch the skin of his neck.

 

Confused and pissed at being halted, Kanda looked up at Lavi asking “what the fuck?” _,_ although it was muffled. Lavi laughed, moving his hands down to Kanda’s shoulders to briefly knead the tense muscles there as an apology. “No biting today, Yuu. Can’t have people staring at my neck later.”

 

Before Kanda could comment, Lavi had swiftly kneeled to pick up his necktie and forcefully pinned Kanda down to his desk. Kanda gasped as the air was knocked out of him, and he regrets letting his guard down since Lavi had joined him up the table. He was kneeling and positioning himself between his thighs, and bringing Kanda’s arms above him to skilfully wrapped his wrists together with his tie. For a moment, Lavi’s amazed at how much easier that had been than what he expected, but when he sees Kanda’s furious expression, he knows he’s going to have to make it up to him.

 

“Are we seriously doing this here!?”

“What? Bondage in the office? I gotta fulfill some of my fantasies too you know.”

Kanda growls at that. Although, a part of him _is_ in need of further elaboration to what those fantasies are.

 

Lavi leans down to blow warm air on the sensitive spot on his neck. The body below him jumps in surprise, and it shivers when a tongue slithers down to his chest, down the hard rises of his abdomen and down to the top of hip bones that were partly hidden by his pants. _‘Those need to go’_ , Lavi thinks. He quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down to his thighs, then he goes back to his hip bones to suck on the skin there, bites hard enough to leave a mark, then laps it wet with his tongue. Kanda sighs at the sensation of Lavi’s heat so close to his groin. Fuck, Kanda was actually nervous that someone would enter on them like this but he had to admit that the danger of getting caught was making him hot. After Lavi moved down to take his shoes and pants off, Kanda wrapped his thighs around his neck, and Lavi’s face was back to facing Kanda’s groin. A proud smirk makes its way to­ his lips from Kanda’s lewd choice of position which was giving him a glorious view of the other’s obvious erection. Kanda’s cock twitches when Lavi blows hot air on it through his boxers.

 

“Be quick, would you.” Kanda demands breathily. He looks back to the clock that reads 2:33. He knows a meeting taking place at the conference room nearby will end at 3, and he swears, if someone comes into the room with his hands tied up and cock in Lavi’s mouth, then he would tie Lavi to his office chair with the red ropes he loves to talk about so much, naked, and roll him out for everyone to see. _God,_ he was so hard with Lavi just breathing on his erection and massaging his thighs. “I don’t want to”, Lavi says, pulling Kanda’s legs apart and slipping his boxers off, flinging them to join his pants on the floor.

 

Lavi runs a finger up and down his member that was finally free from its constraints. Slowly, he closes his fingers lightly around it and strokes him slowly, thoroughly feeling him from the base up to the pinkish head, sighing when he sees how Yuu’s biting his lip. He tightens his hold a bit and gradually increases his speed, making sure to twist his hand just so slightly when he reaches his tip because he knows Kanda likes that. Kanda stifles a groan when Lavi strokes him slower, adding more pressure to his grip and tightening when he’s holding the head. It has turned a dusky shade, a contrast to the precum building up at the tip.

 

A finger flicks over it, a trail of precum latching onto it when it draws back, and Kanda’s back arches when he feels a warm tongue running up the underside of his leaking cock, circling the head and lapping at the wetness on top. Kanda was getting impatient and he wanted Lavi’s mouth to finish him, but his hands were holding his hips down while his tongue and lips were teasing him. The tongue traveled down to lick a wet trail to his balls, lips puckering to kiss each one of them and sucking very softly, then further down to the skin below that drove Kanda crazy when given enough attention. Kanda shivered when he felt a tongue lapping on the skin above his entrance and teasing to go down even further. He was so close to the sensitive ring of muscles, but before his tongue could do so, a finger had replaced it to play with the skin of his perineum while his mouth had engulfed his leaking member.

 

Kanda’s head had was thrown back, mouth wide open to release his suppressed moans when the warmth of Lavi’s mouth had surrounded him, taking him as deep as he could, then moving his hand up to close around the area that he could no longer force in. He could feel Kanda twitching in his mouth, and Lavi moaned on the head on the back of his throat to pleasure him with the vibrations. He was producing obscene sounds of suction and wetness from the collected saliva, hollowing his cheekbones while he bobbed his head slowly up and down.

 

Kanda choked on a moan when he looked down to see Lavi looking back up at him with his lips tight around his aching cock. Lavi started to pick up his pace, head bobbing fast together with his hand. He wasn’t stopping even when he was making wet, choking sounds when the head of Kanda’s cock was hitting on the back of his throat. He was taking him in so deep and fast, and Kanda took all his willpower not to snap his hips and thrust himself into Lavi’s warm mouth.

 

 _More, more, just a bit more._ His eyes had shut tight, feeling himself getting closer. His heels were pressing on the edge of the office desk, and his thighs were starting to quiver, a sign Lavi knew all too well. He ignores the sound of a cabinet pulled open because Lavi’s mouth just felt _so good, fuck Lavi, fuck, ah, ah.._

Just when he’s seconds to reaching his orgasm, Lavi’s hand and mouth retracts, and he feels an object slipped down his cock. _What the fuck!?_

 

Kanda looks down to see the leather cock ring on the base of his still hard shaft, and glares scathingly, _furiously,_ at Lavi. Before he explodes and shout and cuss at the redhead, his cheeks and jaws were firmly held by Lavi’s fingers, preventing him from moving his mouth. Any ordinary person would have run away from the rage and the promises of eternal pain Kanda’s eyes were exhibiting, but Lavi knew Kanda would do no such thing to him. Anyway, who else would Kanda allow himself to be touched and finished?

 

“Look, Yuu, if you don’t want anyone finding you like this, then I suggest you shut up and suck it in before I leave you like this.”

 

Kanda could feel his insides boiling, both from anger and frustration. Lavi had the upper hand and he hated to admit it but he was undoubtedly in the vulnerable position. Once the hand had released his jaw, all he could retort back was a growl which did nothing to wipe off the smirk on Lavi’s face. And being the smug bastard that he was, Lavi proved how vulnerable Kanda had become at this point by sliding a lubed finger in his entrance.

 

Kanda’s backside had completely left the desk, cock in the air, thighs shaking and straining from his weight and the pleasure coursing through his body. Lavi’s finger was buried deep inside him, up to the knuckle, curling slightly to stretch him. He slid his finger out before he pushed it back in immediately, but with the addition of another finger. Kanda gasped, his ass clenching down on the fingers rubbing on his walls and feeling the ripples. He felt himself being stretch thoroughly, the two fingers scissoring him then joining back to curl. Fuck, he thinks he’s prepared enough and just wants Lavi to fuck him senseless, but the moment the fingers leave him, he feels something much smaller, much _rounder_ than what he’s expecting thrusted into his hole.

 

Kanda falls back onto the desk, legs folding in to prevent further entry of whatever Lavi was pushing into him. But Lavi forcefully pulled his thighs apart and pushed in another one of the round object. “W-wha-?” That was definitely not Lavi’s dick. Which he really wanted in him _now._

 

Lavi’s other hand was stroking his thigh gently to calm him down. “Relax. You’re making it harder to put in when you’re clenching so hard.”

 

“What the fuc--are those anal beads!?” Lavi merely chuckled in reply. He was inserting the sixth bead by the time Kanda realized the beads were getting bigger and bigger. Kanda was taking deep breaths, controlling himself while trying to get used to the new sensation. Once the last bead had finally entered, Lavi admired the image of Kanda being an erotic mess on his desk with his legs wide open and asshole stretched, a small pink hoop dangling from his hole.

 

“Shit, Yuu. Can’t wait to fuck you later.” His comment processed after a while in Kanda’s head, and his expression turned darker when he realized what he just said. “What do you mean later?” Lavi got on top of the desk to undo the tie wrapped around Kanda’s wrist. He started smoothing down his hair and his shirt, and skilfully knotted his tie back on place. When Kanda hadn’t moved from his place and was staring at Lavi with utter confusion, Lavi smirked and continued to fix his hair.

 

A knock resonated around the room and Kanda gasped and jumped in surprise, heart beating so fast, and got off the desk to hide behind Lavi’s desk. The door opened slightly ajar, revealing a young woman holding a clipboard. Her eyes instantly follow the mess of papers scattered on the floor and on his desk. “Uhm..is something the matter sir Bookman?” Lavi immediately plasters on his pleasing and professional demeanor and convinces her that everything was good. Which was not. Kanda, naked as fuck save for the shirt hanging on his sides, was keeping still and trying to calm his erratic beating heart. Thank the gods Lavi was good at acting as if everything was normal, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t castrate him later once the cock ring and the anal beads were out. When it seemed like the woman was about to leave, she turns back and opens the door wider for a certain reminder.

 

“Oh, please do remind sir Kanda about the meeting. I cannot seem to find him.”

 

 _‘Meeting!?’_ Kanda mouthed, looking up lividly and horrified at Lavi who replied with “...oh..”, looking slightly panicked himself. Kanda viciously kicked Lavi’s calf, and the latter stifled a cry and cleared his throat, looking back at the woman at the door. “Uhh..yeah, I just contacted him and he’s on his way. Thank you for reminding me.” The woman nodded and finally left, the sound of the door shutting close a signal for Kanda to stand up and grab Lavi by the collar. “W-wait! Yuu! I can explai--not the collar! You’ll wrinkle it-!”

 

“You stupid rabbit! What is the meaning of all this?!”

 

Lavi pried Kanda’s vicious grip on his shirt and smoothed it back, hands locked on Kanda’s wrist so he wouldn’t ruin his shirt any further or strangle him. There was no way out of this without his ass getting killed.

 

“Uhm..yeah..I had a meeting scheduled at 3, you see.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to blow me and stick anal beads up my ass, then leave me for a good 30 minutes!?”

“Well, actually, my part’s only 20 minu-”

“I don’t give a shit! What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

 

This time, Lavi blushed and had the audacity to look ashamed. “I thought it was kinda kinky…” he replied, voice dying off with each word.

 

Kanda cannot fucking believe Lavi. He growled, and he snapped back up to glare at him when he remembers what the woman said. “And why am I not aware that I’m attending this meeting!?” His face was pretty much red but it wasn’t from pleasure this time. Lavi usually thinks Kanda looked sexy when he’s angry but he’s nothing short of worried for his life by now.

 

“Uh...about that…there was another seat needed to be filled for our department and...I kinda forgot to tell you that I signed you up to accompany me and...it just left my mind…” Of all the times Lavi wishes to shut up, which is _really_ rare, this just had to be the moment where he isn’t given the option to keep his mouth shut. Both of them were startled by the vibrations on Lavi’s desk, an alarm going off on his phone, displaying a reminder of his presentation that was about to start in five minutes. They both looked at each other for a while, not sure what to do, before Kanda punched Lavi’s bicep and hurting him one last time before he bends down to pick up his blazer, pants and underwear. “You idiot, idiot, _idiot!_ Now take this shit off.” Lavi knows he’s referring to the cock ring and the anal beads, and he bends down, hands slightly shaking when he slips off the ring. Kanda ponders whether he could finish himself in less than five minutes and still have time to fix himself. He notices Lavi’s fingers stop when he was about to take off the beads, a different expression that Kanda couldn’t point out on his face. An idea had popped into Lavi’s mind. “Lavi-?”

 

The door quickly opened and Kanda dropped to the ground while Lavi stood up straight. “Sir Bookman, the director and the guests have arrived.” Lavi quickly nods and signals the woman to leave, and when she’s finally gone, he drags Kanda up and straightens his hair for him while he dresses. “I can’t believe you. I can’t fucking believe you--when your presentation is over, I am going to cut you.” Lavi kisses Kanda’s forehead when he looks presentable enough, and he laughs when the frustration and arousal is still present in the other’s face.

 

“C’mon, Yuu. I want this over with just as much as you do.”

 

\------------------------

 

He’s furious.

 

Livid.

 

Enraged.

 

And very, very horny.

 

Kanda decided nothing could top this in being the most nerve-wracking and embarrassing moment of his cursed life. He wished Lavi would look at him so he could see his harrowing glare of boiling rage and exasperation, but the redhead was very much focused on presenting in front of the director and all the business partners. His eyes traveled to the clock and he almost, _almost_ growls, snaps the pen in his hand and rips his hair off from aggravation because only ten minutes have passed and it feels like it’s been an hour. He is so close to committing mass homicide and painting the walls red with everyone’s blood and splattered guts because his cock was still hard and the goddamn hooped end of the anal beads is digging in his ass cheek in a highly uncomfortable angle. Kanda wants to see rabbit innards on the ground after he’s done with his gory business before he exits the room.

 

He’s subtly fidgeting in his seat, thankful that he’s assigned to sit second to the very end of the long table. When one of the guests starts speaking in his seat and giving some of his own recommendations on the project Lavi was presenting, Kanda notices the redhead look his way, a certain glint in his eye and a smirk that promised trouble forming on his lips. A shiver runs down Kanda’s spine.

 

When the man stops speaking, Lavi returns to his powerpoint, but not before eyeing Kanda again and licking his bottom lip suggestively. The slide flashed on the screen changes and--

 

 _‘FUCK!’_ Kanda slaps a hand over his mouth before a provocative sound rips out his throat and he embarrasses himself in front of everyone. His eyes go wide and his thighs squeeze tighter because the beads inside him start vibrating. He whips his head back to Lavi who was still talking in professional mode, but he doesn’t miss the moment where he glances at him, stretches his arm as if to point something out on the screen, and lightens his grip on the remote only to show that he was holding two. Kanda knew very well what the second remote was for.

 

Time was moving excruciatingly slow, and although it was the most inappropriate time to have a vibrator in his ass, Kanda had to admit it felt terrific. The vibrations against his walls felt like a massage, sending pleasurable sensations that was making his eyes hazy. _Why, oh why_ did he have to experience the wonders of this toy at such a time. The next time he’d encounter anal beads, he’d either willingly let it be used on him or be completely traumatized.

 

 _It’s 2:15. Five more minutes left before his part ends and the idiot can be excused to leave and----_ ohh….He has a bone-crushing grip on the desk when the vibrations speed up, and Kanda doesn’t know whether he could make it until the end. He’s kind of proud of himself that he could still control his moans. But the thought only lasts for awhile when he shifts his weight oh so slightly, and the beads shift inside him and press on his prostate. Kanda gasps. The people seated near him whip their heads at him and he panics. He fakes a cough to cover up his mistake, and he has never felt so stupid and pitiful his entire life.

 

 He loathes the way Lavi looks at him amusedly, so he tries to glare back menacingly but it probably had no effect with the way his eyes were slightly hooded and his cheeks were flushed. _Three minutes left_ , he counts in his head which was muddled by that point. He slouches a bit in his seat, pulling his blazer down as a poor attempt to muffle the sound of the vibrations just in case they could be heard. Time was moving aggravatingly slow. Kanda’s head is a scramble of incoherent thoughts, nothing but a repeating mess of _fuck Lavi, fuck Lavi, fuck Lavi, fuck me Lavi_. Kanda’s so desperate to the point that he’s thinking whether he could get away with having an orgasm in public. He kind of missed the cock ring now.

 

Controlling his breaths has become difficult each passing his second. Sweat was starting to build up on his temple and his thighs were trembling against each other. He’s going to come, he knows it, and he’s going to die from embarrassment.

 

In front, Lavi continues his task with no trouble. Throughout the whole presentation, his eye would automatically find Kanda who was doing absolutely wonderful in hiding the fact that he has vibrating anal beads in his ass, set to the max level. He’s actually trying his best to finish faster. He wasn’t that evil to Kanda and his needs, but there were questions being brought up from time to time, and if his job wasn’t at stake, he’d glare at them and tell them to fuck off.

 

He only has two slides left. He has two minutes to discuss them in great detail, but when his eye lands on Kanda, his breath hitches and he almost screws up. He fakes a cough to cover his mistake, and he was _so_ going to speed up his presentation because of the way Kanda is looking at him. The flush on his face reaches the tip of his ears, his eyes hooded and glassy under the lights, and bottom lip deliciously red and bitten. He looks so desperate, wrecked, horny, and just waiting to be fucked on the table hard and fast. He looks away immediately or else he’d be a goner. He slides the controls of the remote to turn the vibrations off.  He doesn’t want to lose his job for having a boner in front of everyone, so he summarizes everything and ignores the small details that no one would care about. 

 

When he finally ends his presentation, Kanda’s shoulders slightly rise. But when the director raises his hand for a question, his shoulders sag down and he looks like he’s about to slam his head on the table. Lavi smiles as he answers the question, and when no one raises their hand for another one after three seconds, he says his finals thanks and greetings at once and heads to the door while Kanda hastily following him after.

 

When the two of them are outside the room and the hallway is clear, Kanda slumps to the ground, legs failing him as they shake from immense pleasure. His breaths are more labored now that he’s free from the presence of other people around him. Lavi kneels down to his level and wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“You okay, Yuu?” Kanda slowly raises his head, expression livid and aroused. He rises to his feet, still a bit unsteady, and he grabs Lavi’s necktie and pulls him up to him. “You’re going to fucking finish what you’ve started, and you better do me good.”

 

Lavi has never responded so fast in life.

 

\----------------------

.

.

.

.

.

.

Behind closed doors, they let loose and melt in each other’s touches. Kanda corners Lavi on the desk the same way he had been minutes ago, bare except for the unbuttoned shirt hanging from his shoulders. Impatient fingers start ripping the redhead’s pristine white shirt and slipping his tie off, moving down to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. A smirk forms on his pretty pink lips at the sight of Lavi’s arousal, then he goes back up and motions for Lavi to lie his back on the desk. When Lavi obeys, Kanda eagerly gets on top of the desk and sits on Lavi’s cock. A gasp escapes Lavi’s mouth when Kanda moves his hips and grinds down on him, warm hands restlessly roaming up and down the toned body below him. God, he missed this. Even if the last time they had sex was just two days ago.

 

Blood rushes down to his groin when Kanda’s eyes don’t leave his while his hips move down on him. If Lavi could melt at the intensity of Kanda’s heated, smoldering gaze, then he would have been long gone since his heart had been snatched from his rib cage. He doubts he could last any longer so he steadily grips Kanda’s hips and sits up to capture his lips for a hungry kiss. No sign of protest comes from the man sitting on his lap, so his fingers travel down to his behind while Kanda’s distracted molding their lips together. He traces the ring of his entrance and feels the surface of a bead that was close to slipping out. Instead of removing them like planned, he experimentally pushes the beads back in deeper and Kanda flinches from his hold.

 

“Take. it. Off. _Now_ ”, Kanda demands breathily. Lavi chuckles at his lover’s impatience and obeys. He was getting too impatient himself to carry out other kinky antics.

 

Lavi shifts Kanda forward toward him, letting him hide his face on his shoulder and making him kneel to a better position where his ass becomes more exposed. His index finger wraps around the little ring at the end of the string of anal beads, and slowly, he pulls the first one out. It’s a shame that their position won’t allow him the view of Kanda’s ass stretching and releasing the pink orbs. But the breathy gasps, trembling thighs and vice-like grip on his biceps were enough to keep him aroused. By the time that there were only three beads left in him, Kanda’s grip on his bicep left to stop his wrist. “Yuu?” He could feel the heat of Kanda’s face pressing harder on his shoulder. Lavi starts to worry when Kanda doesn’t move and look at him, until he hears the other’s quiet response.

 

“I-..i’ll come..”

 

Lavi feels his face heat up and his heart explode. _Fuck_ , he groans because Kanda’s being so fucking irresistible and if he wasn’t feeling merciful, then he’d pull all the beads out in one go and drink in the sight of a long-delayed climax. After he gives Kanda some time to catch his breath, he continues his task of removing the remaining beads. The last bead comes out and he chuckles when Kanda’s form collapses down on him.

 

“You know, I ordered a lot more a week ago and you’re free to try them out anytime you want.” Kanda attempts to laugh, but only drew a sharp breath. “You’re such a lewd, horny rabbit.” He teases and pinches Lavi’s nipple and moves his other hand down to the hard cock poking his stomach. Lavi doesn’t bother trying to restrain his moans as Kanda’s hand slowly and thoroughly strokes him from his aching tip down to the base, spreading his precum and slightly tightening his grip exactly where he needs it. “Shit,” Lavi whispers under his breath. He can’t wait any longer, and he doubts Kanda could either. “Second drawer” he says, and Kanda doesn’t need elaboration. Hurriedly, he leans back to retrieve the bottle of lube from the desk drawer, and pops the cap open to generously pour the liquid on Lavi’s arousal. He strokes him one last time to spread the lube everywhere, and he positions himself on top of him and goes _down._

 

They gasp at the same time, their sweat-coated and heated bodies filling with the need and desire for each other. Lavi bites his lip because Kanda is still loose from the beads and his cock slides inside him so easily. The warmth of his insides is his driving him crazy and his thoughts have already turned incoherent. Kanda’s the first to move, lust taking control of his body, and the feeling of Lavi inside him giving him a taste of wholeness. He goes down and takes him in even deeper, eyes hazy from arousal and wet pink lips parted, searching for his own pleasure spot that he wanted Lavi so badly to abuse right now.

 

He moves his hips slowly, up and down, in and out, causing Lavi to go in deeper and deeper. Lavi shifts to help him, and with one sharp thrust, he hits Kanda’s prostate. A moan rips out of his throat and Kanda tightly shuts his eyes when he doesn’t move. He’s seated on Lavi, the tip pressing on his spot and just the slightest movement would send shocks of pleasure everywhere around him. He doesn’t want to finish too fast, but he’s been holding it for too long and he’s been wanting, _needing,_ to come since who knows how long. He allows himself a moment of selfishness because he’s starting to think with his cock and he needs Lavi to fuck him hard and fast and rough and _-oh…-_

His body starts moving on its own and riding Lavi’s cock, his prostate being hit oh so pleasurably. _More, more, there--!_ he thinks while he rides faster and Lavi matches his pace. Eager hands shift his position and guides his hips as he starts to fuck himself. Lavi doesn’t think Kanda realizes he’s moaning a litany of his name and his lewd needs, but he doesn’t mind because he feels warmth spread in his chest with the sight of Kanda so erotic and impure and wanting no one and nothing else but him.

 

 _“Fuck!”_ Lavi gasps when Kanda clenches around him. Even when he’s close to the throws of pleasure, a sly grin makes it on Kanda’s lips and Lavi wants to wipe it off and turn him into an incoherent mess. Lavi lies on his back and brings Kanda down with him, and without unsheathing himself, he rolls and shifts their position until he is hovering above his lover.

 

Before Kanda could bitch about the sudden change in position, Lavi raises his leg to his shoulder, pulls out up to the tip and slams back inside him. He doesn’t dare stop and slow down, keeping up his pace and thrusting into Kanda’s hot, stretched entrance and abusing the bundle of nerves that made his back arch and head thrown back in absolute bliss. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and uncontrolled gasps and moans, and Lavi could care less about other people hearing.

 

He knows Kanda is close because his nails are digging crescent shaped marks on his arms, his thighs are shaking and squirming, and his eyes are squeezed shut. With just a few more thrusts, a broken moan rips out of Kanda’s mouth as he climaxes, spilling white onto his and Lavi’s stomach. He comes long and hard and Lavi doesn’t stop even when he has finished. It doesn’t take too long for Lavi to reach his limit because the sight of Kanda disheveled and covered in sweat and come is adding to the pleasure building up in his core. Through hooded and glazed dark eyes, Kanda watches him as he nears his own orgasm, and Lavi doesn’t think he can take it anymore. His head turns into a muddled mess of lust and love and everything Kanda, who takes away all sense of rationality from Lavi when he clenches his warm walls tightly around him.

 

At the last second, he pulls out and comes in front of his entrance. He worships the sight of dusky flesh painted with white before he falls on top of Kanda and pants for air greedily. “Fuck!” Lavi says. Kanda agrees.

 

Everything is hot and sticky and uncomfortable but both of them have yet to move from their position. The vibration of Lavi’s phone beside them is what stirred them to get up from the desk and fix themselves and the room that looks like it had been hit by a storm.

 

“Don’t tell me you have another meeting.”

 

Lavi laughs and reaches for his trousers and crumpled shirt from the floor.

 

“Maybe. I’ll use a vibrating cock ring on you next time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend anal beads aren't loud enough to be heard in a meeting


End file.
